


Listen Carefully

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks it’s hilarious how much his voice can turn you on. So, he takes control of your earpiece while you’re on the Patch and decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Carefully

It had been two weeks since RTX and you have been asked to run the Patch that week. Gus had gone on vacation and Ashley was busy out in the field covering things for the Know. You would be joined by Burnie and Meg, but had been asked to sit the “special” seat. You are nervous, but excited. You’ve only taken that seat one other time before. Ryan wouldn’t be on the Patch with you, but that was only because they didn’t trust the two of you together lately.

You couldn’t blame them.

Your talk at RTX had helped your relationship (yes, you are willing to admit you’re in a relationship now) and you both had been nauseatingly lovey-dovey lately. You can’t help it. You try not to be, but someone always seems to walk into the room or around the corner right when Ryan leans in to kiss you. So you understand why they banned Ryan from the Patch this week.

You’re busy getting your notes together on your iPad when you feel someone come up behind you and slide their arms around your waist. 

“You’re distracting me,” you say with a smirk.

You can feel Ryan’s own smirk against your neck as he leans in to kiss just below your ear . “So I’ve been told by the powers-that-be,” he chuckles.

When he’s close like this and talking so softly in your ear, you can’t help it. You shiver. It makes you think about the previous night when he was pressed against your back with his mouth on your shoulder...

“I didn’t even do anything to you,” he comments.

You give him a gentle elbow in the ribs as you pull away. “You don’t have to,” you say. “It’s your fucking voice. I can’t help it.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that before,” he comments, leaning against your desk as you drop into your seat. You adjust your skirt and almost miss the way his eyes drift down to stare at your legs with appreciation.

“You know your voice is basically like sex,” you tell him. “You’ve been told many times by other people besides me.”

He laughs, but you can see a slight blush on his cheeks. “I may have been told that once or twice,” he admits. You shake your head lovingly before turning back to your iPad. “I’m sad I won’t be on the Patch with you today. We haven’t done one together yet.”

“Yeah, it sucks,” you agree. “But, maybe next time.” You check the time and realize you need to get to make-up. “Crap, going to be late. Kara is going to kill me if I don’t go now.”

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek. But when you turn to go, he pulls you back and gives you a better kiss, on the lips this time. You give a soft moan and kiss him back.

“Ugh, stop already you two,” Burnie says as he walks by your desk on his way to make-up.

Miles pokes his head around the corner. “Or keep going…” He purrs at you both.

You pull away from Ryan to flip the guys off before you detach yourself from his embrace. “I have to go,” you say. “Meet you at my place after?”

He shrugs. “I may just stick around and wait.”

You nod and give him another quick kiss before following Burnie to the set.

\---

You’re proud of yourself. The Patch is going very well and you find yourself becoming more comfortable in the “Gus” seat. The banter between you, Meg and Burnie is going strong and things are on track. You’re not used to wearing the earpiece, but the control room has barely had to use it. You’ve managed to keep the conversation going and on topic. You’ve remembered to read the sponsor information. You call that a win. Things are beginning to wind down now that you’re reaching the end of the hour.

“...I guess the point I’m trying to make is,” Burnie was saying. “When a game like this is in development so long, you’d expect things to run smoothly once it’s online.”

_“I love running my hands up your smooth thighs.”_

You are so lucky the camera is on Burnie because you jump as soon as the voice sounds in your ear. It’s definitely not Kara’s voice. It’s that deep, raspy, sexy voice you were just commenting on almost an hour ago.

“You okay?” Burnie asks with a slight laugh.

“Yeah, sorry, my leg just twitched,” you lie smoothly, laughing to try and cover up your surprise.

Burnie and Meg laugh with you and Burnie goes back to what he was discussing before. You nod and make small comments, but when the camera isn’t on you, you quickly scan the area off stage, looking for the source of the voice. You can barely make him out, but he’s there. He’s leaning against the wall right in your line of sight. To everyone else, it looks like he’s just leaning there, his hand resting on his mouth as he watches. But you know there’s a mic hidden in his hand. 

You shoot him a quick glare before trying to turn your attention back to the Patch.

 _“Nice cover,”_ his voice comes to you again. _“You know what I wish? I wish I could be under that desk with my head between your legs.”_

You bite your lip, which makes it look like you’re deep in thought, but really it’s to stifle a noise that would definitely not be appropriate for the situation you were in. Meg is talking now and you try desperately to ignore Ryan, even though you can see him if you look past her. You can’t take your earpiece out because then the control room would flip and also wonder why. You respond to something she asks, and then she’s speaking again.

 _“Can you imagine me between your legs?”_ Ryan continues. _“My tongue just stroking your wet-”_

You immediately yank the earpiece out and shoot him a glare. At Burnie and Meg’s questioning looks, you rub your ear. “I don’t know how Gus does it,” you say. “This thing is so uncomfortable.”

“Oh he fucking hates it,” Burnie says. “The control room is probably flipping their shit right now because you took it out. Kara’s gonna come out here if you don’t put it back.”

All three of you laugh and you begrudgedly put the earpiece back in.

 _“Nice try,”_ Ryan says almost immediately. _“Guess you’re just going to have to listen to me. Like I listened to you scream my name last night.”_

You know you’re making faces and fidgeting. Meg is giving you weird looks now and you gently clear your throat and pretend to adjust your earpiece. When the camera is off of her, she looks over her shoulder and notices Ryan. He gives her a smirk and mock salute. She looks back at you and puts two and two together and a large grin spreads across her face. She is enjoying your pain and if you could flip her off, you totally would. 

_“Where was I? Oh yeah, my tongue is all over you,”_ Ryan says, his voice lower now and somehow sexier. _“And then I slide a finger into you and stroke just the right spot.”_

It takes all of your willpower to keep your face a blank mask. His words are affecting you and you hate yourself for it. You speak up so you can make him stop talking. He at least is professional enough to not speak while you’re speaking. But as soon as you stop…

_“And I’m stroking you and licking you so well, you can’t keep still. You want me to fuck you. You want me to bend you over and take you the way you like, but I won’t. Not yet.”_

You are going to kill him.

As soon as you get off the set you are going to kill him. Or jump him. Yeaaah, now that you think about it you might just drag him out to your car and have your way with him. That sounds better. It’s so hard to focus on what Burnie and Meg are saying, but you’re thankful they are in such a deep discussion because you would be useless if they asked for your opinion. You’re not even sure what they are talking about anymore.

 _“You’re whimpering so much that I cave. I pull away and you whine because you want me to keep going,”_ Ryan says.

You can almost feel what he’s saying. You’re so wet you can’t help but shift in your seat. This proves to be a bad idea because the fabric of your underwear gently presses against your sensitive folds in a sweet tortuous way.

 _“You want me to keep licking you,”_ he continues. _“But I think I’m going to give you my cock instead.”_

Before he can continue however, Kara comes into view looking confused. She waves at you, points to her ear and does a dramatic shrug. Apparently she’s been trying to talk to you, but you didn’t hear anything she said. Ryan must have changed her channel so he could take over.  

Thankfully the Patch is over and lights are dimming as the credits roll. You yank the earpiece out and push back from the desk as Meg dissolves into giggles and you rush off the stage, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan. He bursts into laughter and shoves the mic into Kara’s hands before taking off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kara yells as you chase after him, all while Meg dies of laughter.

“What the fuck just happened?” Burnie asks.

You chase Ryan through the building. People make sure to get out of your way as you both barrell past, shouting and cursing. He stops to catch his breath, leaning against a wall for support. You catch up to him and begin throwing punches.

“You are such an asshole!” you yell in between punches.

He is laughing as he tries to avoid your punches and pull you into a hug. “The opportunity was there, I had to take it!” he exclaims.

“You’re such a jerk!” you say. “Do you know how hard it was to try and keep a straight face?”

He finally manages to put his arms around you and pulls you into a tight hug. “I couldn’t resist,” he laughs. He leans in for a kiss. You cave and kiss him back. You are still worked up from his words so you swipe your tongue across his lips until he opens his mouth for you.

You hear someone coming so you immediately pull away. Before you can see who it is, Ryan pulls you into the supply closet and slams the door. The same supply closet that locks from the inside. You find yourself pressed against the door with his mouth covering yours and his hands pushing your skirt up.

“You’re not the only one getting worked up out there,” he says huskily as he slips his hand into your underwear and feels how wet you are. “I wanted to take you right there on the stage. Why did you have to wear this fucking skirt today?”

You’re really glad you did because it’s making your current situation much easier. You stifle a moan as he roughly slides a finger into your aching body. You cling to him desperately. You feel him fumble with the button of his jeans with his free hand and you blindly reach out to help him.

When he finally slides into you, you let your head fall back against the door with a thud and a whimper. He doesn’t even take your underwear off, just pushes it out of the way so he can get to what he wants. His thrusts are short but deep. He grabs your thighs and you hop up to wrap your legs around his waist, causing you to take him in even more.

His mouth is hot as he licks and bites your neck. “So...wet…” he moans. “So fucking good. This is what you wanted right? To hear my voice? My voice makes you so wet, doesn’t it?”

You can’t even respond. You’re biting your lip to keep from being loud. One hand is tangled in his hair while the other clutches his upper arm for support. He picks up the pace and you know that you are so close to coming undone. _Just a little bit more..._

And then you’re seeing stars as your moan escapes you. His lips smash against yours, swallowing your moan and then he’s coming too, gripping your thighs tightly and thrusting wildly.

He eventually slows down and you tiredly let your legs slip from his waist. He gently lets go of your thighs, but keeps his hands on your waist to make sure you’re steady. You stand there for a few minutes, simply embracing.

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door. “If you two are done banging, Kara would like to yell at Ryan!” Meg calls. 


End file.
